Noah/Normal Phone Call Questions
|Question = My family structure is: grandparents, father, mother and me. I don't have siblings. What about you? |ClipQ = |Seiya = Father, mother and elder sister! |Kanata = A family of four with a father, mother and a younger brother! |Akira = There is my father, mother and younger sister. |Satsuki = Father, mother and Mutsuki! |Mutsuki = Father, mother and Satsuki. |Leon = Grandfather, grandmother, father, mother, elder brother and younger brother. A lot of good brothers! |Li = Father, mother, an older brother, an older sister, a younger brother and a younger sister. It's a big family... |Rabi = Father, mother, elder sister and younger sister. I wanted a younger brother though. |Lucas = Only my father. My mother died a long time ago. |Torahiko = A family of four with my old man, my mom, my elder sister and me! |Kyosuke = Father, mother, elder brother and younger sister. Ahaha... Both my brother and sister are otakus too. |Akio = Father, mother... And four elder sisters... It's their fault that I'm afraid of women…. |Shiki = There is my grandfather, mother, father and younger sister. |Hikaru = A family of three with my father, my mother and me! |Raku = It's only my grandfather. My parents died a long time ago because of an illness. |Kokoro = It's a family of three with dad, mom and me! |Runa = A family of three with father, mother, and me. |Momosuke = Father, mother, and a little brother! It's a family of four! |Issei = Mom and little brother. My dad had gone a long time ago... |Futami = Father, mother, and an older brother. All of them are reliable people so we're not similar at all~ |Takamichi = Father, mother, and an older sister. Both father and mother are still working even now. |Eva = I don't have a family member... Right now my family consists of Sammy and the Servants only. |Mio = My old family is no longer around. Right now Master is my family! |Ban = Mother, father, and me! To me, Master and Mio are like my own brothers! |Tsubaki = Father, mother, and a little sister. My father remarried so I got a step-sister. |Toya = Father, mother, and a younger sister. Me and my younger sister are twins, hehe~! |Tatsumi = Father, mother, older sister, and older brother. I'm the youngest child. |Aoi = Father, mother, little sister, and little brother. Is that surprising? |Kuro = Father, mother, and..... A deceased older sister..... |Saku = Mother, father, and 2 older sisters. I'm the youngest child. |Baber = Baber's mom and grandma. And also big brother!! |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = If you went on a journey where would you want to go? I'm glad I went to Japan. |ClipQ = |Seiya = I want to surf on the waves of Hawaii! |Kanata = I want to have a picnic in a tulip field in the Netherlands. |Akira = They say German towns in winter are beautiful, so I want to go there. |Satsuki = I want to hug a koala in Australia! |Mutsuki = I want to do some diving in Okinawa. |Leon = I want to slide on Canada's ski slopes! |Li = I would like to someday visit an Indian temple. |Rabi = I want to see what it feels like to be in a resort in the Galapagos Islands. |Lucas = I'm interested in the city of blue and white in Morocco. |Torahiko = I want to draw a lot of animal paintings in Africa! |Kyosuke = In France there are also Otaku festivals, so I would like to go there. |Akio = I- I don't want to go anywhere... I just want to close myself in my room. |Shiki = I've heard that Russian women have beautiful white skin, so I want to go there once. |Hikaru = I want to participate in Hokkaido's Snow Festival! |Raku = I want to eat udon in Shikoku. |Kokoro = I want to go to Italy! |Runa = Shanghai. I'm interested in Chinese tea, so, Chaoyang-san, please tell me about it! |Momosuke = I'd like to go to the Netherlands~ Looks like there are a lot of lovely flowers there! |Issei = Anywhere is fine. As long as I can go wild... |Futami = The traveling expenses will come from the company budget, right? |Takamichi = I went to various countries when I was younger, so I feel calmer when I'm in Japan. |Eva = I've lived for 427 years. I've visited every place by now. |Mio = Papua New Guinea. I'd like to learn the black magic handed down there since time immemorial~ |Ban = As long as I'm with Master and Mio, then anywhere is fine! |Tsubaki = I think I'd like to go to Egypt. |Toya = I'm interested in Thailand. I'd like to study their cuisine. |Tatsumi = I've gone to about every place in this country, so I'd like to go somewhere overseas. |Aoi = Maybe Russia or France. I'd like to see their ballets. |Kuro = Since traveling takes expenses, I don't want to go so far. Going to local places is enough. |Saku = Anywhere if I'm with Producer-chan! |Baber = If I'm with big brother anywhere is fine. |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} |Question = What do you think about America? |ClipQ = |Seiya = It's the country of skinship! With things like hugs, right? |Kanata = The beef is delicious, isn't it~? |Akira = Hollywood musicals are amazing… |Satsuki = Probably the Statue of Liberty? |Mutsuki = I wonder if they still have cowboys there? |Leon = America's whoopie pie is super delicious~ |Li = I really like American donuts. |Rabi = In the back alleys the bloo-… No, it's nothing! |Lucas = It's a country where many bands have been born. |Torahiko = It would feel great to paint a picture in the Central Park! |Kyosuke = I have this image that America's food sizes are really big. |Akio = The hamburgers are big and nice…. |Shiki = I want to go and see its musicals. |Hikaru = I want to go see the musicals and learn from them! |Raku = That country feels like Torahiko. It might fit me too. |Kokoro = Is it true that the nightscape in Los Angeles is beautiful? |Runa = I've only seen the casinos in movies, but do they really exist? |Momosuke = I think that Americans are great in that they can eat a lot! |Issei = It seems like there are braver people than the Japanese there! |Futami = Hm... I feel that it's an incompatible place for me~ |Takamichi = I'd like to see its musicals. |Eva = There existed a demon being which has the same power as I do... |Mio = It seems like there is black magic passed down through generations in America too~ |Ban = When I saw it on the map, I thought that it's huge! |Tsubaki = The image that the people there speak straightly is strong. |Toya = It's a large metropolis. |Tatsumi = Statue of Liberty! |Aoi = I'll show you that one day I'll be able to stand on a Hollywood stage. |Kuro = Anything and everything is made in big sizes. |Saku = It gives me an image where there's a lot of slum housing. |Baber = It's big~ |ClipSeiya = |ClipKanata = |ClipAkira = |ClipSatsuki = |ClipMutsuki = |ClipLeon = |ClipLi = |ClipRabi = |ClipLucas = |ClipTorahiko = |ClipKyosuke = |ClipAkio = |ClipShiki = |ClipHikaru = |ClipRaku = |ClipKokoro = |ClipRuna = |ClipMomosuke = |ClipIssei = |ClipFutami = |ClipTakamichi = |ClipEva = |ClipMio = |ClipBan = |ClipTsubaki = |ClipToya = |ClipTatsumi = |ClipAoi = |ClipKuro = |ClipSaku = |ClipBaber = }} Category:Noah Category:Normal Phone Call Questions